This invention relates to fluid vortex generation and, more particularly, to an improved vortex generating device useful as an atomizer and/or a sonic energy transducer.
In one class of sonic energy transducer, sonic waves are generated by accelerating a gas to supersonic velocity in a nozzle. To achieve supersonic flow it has been necessary in the past to establish a large pressure drop from the inlet to the outlet of the nozzle. In order to produce sufficiently high energy levels for effective atomization and other purposes, prior art sonic energy transducers have used a resonator beyond the outlet of the supersonic nozzle, as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,924, which issued Jan. 25, 1966, or a sphere in the diverging section of the supersonic nozzle, as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,029, which issued Apr. 23, 1974.
In my application Ser. No. 886,289, filed on even date herewith, entitled STABLE VORTEX GENERATING DEVICE, a stable efficient vortex is generated in a flow passage having a restriction connected between a fluid inlet and outlet. A bluff body is disposed in the fluid passage between the inlet and the restriction. The inlet is transverse to the axis of the flow passage, and the bluff body is mounted on a rod extending through the flow passage.